


Spaceships

by alexcatb1975



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Kiss, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcatb1975/pseuds/alexcatb1975
Summary: Dick tries to stop Kory from going back to Tamaran.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/koriand’r
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Spaceships

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic was inspired by a tweet written by @allensblythes. Go follow them!  
Can Titans please hire me as a writer?

For once in a really long time, San Francisco was blissfully peaceful. The city was still as hectic as any big city would be, but as far as deadly metahumans were concerned, the place was tranquil. 

This meant good news for the Titans, but some terrible ones as well. 

The calm city meant that Kory had to return to Tamaran and claim her place as the rightful queen. The alien princess pondered over this as she laid next to a sound asleep, naked Dick Grayson. 

Kory knew her duties, so she didn’t have the right to be sad about leaving. 

But she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t meant to fall in love with Rachel and Gar. And Dick. 

She took a glance at the handsome man, who looked so young and relaxed sleeping. She smiled fondly at him, moving a loose strand of his dark brown hair with her long purple nail. 

Oh lost and confused Dick. She couldn’t leave him in his time of self discovery. She just couldn’t bring herself to do that. After all that they had shared. 

But her planet comes first. So there would be no questions or doubts or tears. 

She would just get on her spaceship, go to Tamaran, get married, and serve her planet the way she was meant to ever since her birth.

She looked at the clock. It was exactly 3 in the morning. Between her activities with Dick and these thoughts racing through her mind, she had not been able to sleep at all. 

Kory knew that Dick always woke up at 5 to start Titans training, so she was planning on slipping out quietly before then. She knew it was probably mean and selfish, but she just couldn’t stand to see his distressed face, silently pleading her not to go. It would probably make her stay. 

She sighed and gave Dick a lingering kiss on the cheek before quietly slipping out of bed and putting her signature purple jumpsuit on. 

She gave Dick one last look before heading out of his bedroom. 

She had discreetly said goodbye last night to Rachel and Gar. They shed some tears and begged her to stay, but deep down they knew she had a destiny to fulfill.

Kory had to reassure them that she would always love them and would never forget them. She told them that whenever they felt lonely, to look up at the shining yellow dot in the sky, where Tamaran was located. 

Kory told them that they could tell that light in the sky their problems, and she would be up there listening. This seemed to comfort the young Titans. 

They would be okay. They had each other, but most importantly, they would be in good hands. 

She walked down the dark hallway into Gar’s room, quietly going in. 

Kory saw the green haired teen sleeping comfortably, forcing the biggest smile on her face. 

She silently approached him and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. This boy can light up an entire room, which was what she loved about him. 

She was going to miss his smile and innocence. She would bring down hell if somebody ruined him. 

A single tear ran down her cheek, and she quickly left the room before Gar could hear her crying. 

Then she headed into Rachel’s room. 

Rachel. She loved that girl. 

Kory knew she was special from the minute she saved her from that psycho family. 

Seeing her laying there, made her want to drop everything and make sure she was there for anything that she needed. 

Rachel just had this light, even if all she saw was darkness. 

She reminded Kory of herself, a young misguided outsider, unsure of her place in the world. 

She’ll always be looking after her, and Rachel knew that. 

Kory tiptoed towards Rachel’s bed, placing a kiss on the bright red gem on her forehead. This way Kory would be forever in her heart. 

Kory’s eyes began to water again as she left the young empath’s room. She didn’t know why she was making it so hard on herself, but she had to see the kids one last time. 

With these goodbyes, Kory left the tower. Any second longer in there and she would have probably crawled back in with Dick and forgot that there’s a whole other world waiting for her leadership. 

…

Dick stirred quietly in his bed before noticing that Kory was gone. He quickly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, wondering where she was. They usually woke up together and got breakfast. 

He got dressed and walked into the kitchen, where he saw Rachel and Gar quietly eating cereal. 

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, concerned. 

“Don’t you know? Kory’s gone.” Gar said quietly, that sparkle in his eye gone. 

“To where?” Dick questioned, demanding an answer. 

“Back to Tamaran.” Rachel answered before going back to her breakfast. 

“Okay.” Dick didn’t know what to make of this. His mind swirled and he felt a sudden pang in his stomach.

“I’ll be back.” Dick abruptly grabbed his keys and exited the tower. 

Dick didn’t have a destination in mind. He needed coffee, to awaken him and get him thinking straight. 

As he drove to the coffeehouse, he found himself making his way towards the warehouse where Kory had hidden her ship. 

Dick’s heart was pounding all the way there. 

What if she had already left?

What if he was too late?

What if he never got to tell her how much he needed her?

How much he loved her?

Truth be told, nobody had ever made Dick feel the way Kory makes him feel.

With Dawn, everything was dull. Sure they had the excitement of fighting crime together, but he never felt a real connection with her. 

With Kory, it was different. From the moment he had met her, he knew that she was the most electrifying women that he had ever seen. 

Their connection was instant. 

Their chemistry was undeniable. 

Their teamwork was perfect. 

He knew this ever since she had stepped into his hotel room with a bottle of tequila. Dick smiled recalling that memory, knowing that he would be an idiot to let her get on that spaceship. 

Kory was the family that he had spent his entire life searching for. 

And it killed him to know that she was on her way to marry some guy that would never treat her like he would.

As he approached the warehouse, he turned off the car and nervously drummed on the steering wheel, getting ready to give Kory a big declaration of love, or at least say the words that would get her to stay. That is, if she was still here. 

Dick was never one for the sappy romantic gestures, but Kory was worth any cheesy actions or words that he might do or say to make her change her mind. 

Dick got out of his car and made his way inside the warehouse, where he spotted the breathtaking ship and the radiant woman getting ready to board it.

As Kory turned to close the spaceship’s door, she spotted the guy she had worked so hard to avoid this morning. 

“Dick.” Kory smiled that flashing toothy smile. Her heart was caught in her throat as she saw his familiar and striking face. 

“You didn’t think you were gonna leave without saying goodbye, right?” Dick looked at her with wide, hurt eyes, saddened by the fact that she was just going to leave without saying goodbye. 

“I wanted to but…” Kory couldn’t find a good enough excuse to give to Dick. _ Maybe because I love you and couldn’t bear to see your face as it might be the last time I saw it. _

Dick made his way up the spaceship’s ramp, meeting Kory at the entrance. 

“But you just didn’t care enough about me to let me know that you were leaving.” Dick swallowed the lump in his throat as tried to contain his anger.

“You know that’s not true.” Kory’s eyes saddened. She couldn’t believe these accusations. Where were they coming from?

“Then what Kory?! Because I know you’re not the type of person to just sleep with somebody and leave without saying goodbye! I thought we were better than that.” Dick mentally kicked himself as he saw tears streaming down Kory’s eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her, not make her feel guilty for having to serve her planet. 

“I know you’re just trying to pick a fight to make this easier. You know I can’t leave with you mad at me.” Kory managed to say through sobs. 

Dick hated himself at that moment. His facial expression softened, and he took a crying Kory into his arms. 

He pulled away slightly after a moment and put his hands on her shoulders. He stared at her irritated and wet green irises. 

“Then don’t go. Rachel needs you. And so does Gar. I need you. You told me to figure out who I wanted to be, but I don’t know what that is yet.” Dick spoke softly. 

“I wish that was enough to make me stay, but I just can’t.” Kory sniffled. 

“You gave me the courage to leave Robin behind. I would still be hating myself in a vigilante bird suit if it wasn’t for you. And I just can’t shake the feeling that you’re playing a huge part in this self discovery.” Dick had felt alone for a really long time, and it was refreshing to know that Kory was on the stands, cheering him on. 

“You’re a big boy Grayson. Only you can make that change. I’m glad I helped, but that’s your destiny, not mine.” Kory gave him a small smile. 

“Look Kory. I’ve lost so many people I’ve loved in my life, I can’t lose you too. I won’t.” Dick’s eyes widened as the word escaped his lips. 

Kory, however, seemed oblivious to it. 

“I’ll always be with you Dick. You have to remember that.” Kory stroked Dick’s arm with her hand, in an attempt to assure him that she’ll always be looking out for him. 

Dick felt like a stubborn child. What was wrong with him? He of all people, should know how important a duty to the people is. 

He felt powerless. All he could do was try to memorize every tiny feature on her beautiful face. In case it was the last time he saw it. 

“What if I never see you again?” Dick had to ask the question, even if he wasn’t ready for the answer. 

“Then we’ll have the memories of the times we spent together.” Kory answered sadly, not even wanting to think about a life without Dick. 

“If I had known I was never going to see you again, I would have held you tighter last night. Said the things that I’ve been wanting to say to you. Maybe try out that new thing in bed I was talking about.” Dick laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Kory giggled. If Dick could have recorded it and set it as his ringtone, he would. That way her laugh would brighten up his day even if she wasn’t there, like it had the power to do.

“So what did you want to say to me?” Kory looked at him expectantly. 

“I love you Kory. You’re probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me. So it just sucks that I might not see you again.” Dick didn’t know where the courage to say those words had come from, but he was glad that they had come out. 

Kory’s voice rose as she was in shock. “Well I hate you, Dick Grayson. I had a mission and was to return to Tamaran. But then you appeared and made me question everything. I found myself trying to prolong my stay. So yeah Grayson, you’re the worst thing to ever happen to me. I hate that I love you.” Kory was attempting but desperately failing to maintain a strong front. 

Dick was tired of words. As a last resort to get her to stay, he pulled Kory in close by her waist and smashed his lips against hers. 

As an instinct, Kory wrapped her hands around Dick’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Dick savored what could be his last kiss with the woman he loved. Her full lips fit perfectly against his. 

This emotional passionate kiss did all the talking for the Titans, sparks flying everywhere, just reminding them of how perfect they are for each other. 

They moved in sync, already so comfortable with each other. This kiss had to last them both a lifetime. 

They pulled away to catch their breath, just enough so that their foreheads were touching. 

Their eyes met and they lingered for a couple of minutes, not wanting to let go of one another. 

“I gotta go.” Kory said quietly before taking a couple of steps back. 

“Yeah I guess you do.” Dick scratched the back of his neck. 

“I’ll miss you Dick.” Kory said before moving to close the spaceship’s door. 

“Hey Kory!” Dick called out. 

“Yeah.” Kory looked at him. 

“No matter who you have to marry, you’ll always be mine.” Dick had to let it be known that she would always be his soulmate. 

“Right back at you Grayson.” Kory felt the tears stinging her eyes once again. 

Dick walked down the ramp before taking one last look at Kory, with tears falling uncontrollably down her face. 

Kory smiled through the pain in an attempt to ease Dick’s concerned look, but the tears would not leave. She pressed a button and made eye contact with Dick until the door restricted the view of the love of her life. 

Outside, Dick made his way to his car. 

When he entered his car, a sudden and scary thought crept unwelcomed into his mind. He was never going to see her again. 

The thought had scared him even more than any enemy he was about to go head to head with. Good thing he had taken the time to engrave her being into his mind every time he was around her. 

He had never been so terrified in his life. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a purple flame came out from the bottom of the ship.

Dick watched as the spaceship slowly levitated off the ground and launched into the sky, taking the women he loved with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A few reminders:  
1\. Go read my other fanfics.  
2\. Leave feedback.  
3\. Go follow me on Twitter @amcatb I’m looking for mutuals.  
4\. Drink water :)  
Song Recommendation: Hentai by Cigarettes After Sex


End file.
